


Drawer - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Gen, I don't know how this happened, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, festive filet with no festive, past pregnancy scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Lydia needs something from her drawer, and Allison finds something else completely.





	Drawer - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Happy New Year, I have returned (again), I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting them, but I did say I would come and fill missing days... so that's what this is. Ta-Daah  
> The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and tinker with them because I can.
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Lydia and Allison spent a lot of time together, despite not living together anymore. Allison would still sleepover to keep Lydia company when her Banshee abilities were very active, especially during terrible monster of the week rampages.

‘Lydia, where did you say you had your Aspirin? Does it even help the ache in your throat anymore?’

Allison opened up the bedside drawer, not hearing a response from Lydia, and recoiled for a moment, hesitant to touch before curiosity won out and Allison was pulling out the box of pregnancy tests that was stashed there.

‘Shoot, you are supposed to be looking in the drawer to the right of the bed, not the drawer to the left.’ Lydia grumbled from the doorway. ‘What? Why do you look so shocked? It’s not like I’ve been living like a nun since Jordan and I decided to break-up. So I kept things that could be useful, though I have had them since Jordan so, whatever.’

‘Exactly what were those reasons again? You always were really vague about why you broke-up.’

‘Well that would be because we had a pregnancy scare and he announced that he did not want to chance having kids, ever. And I said I didn’t know if that was what I wanted just yet. And he’s rather firmly told me that there wasn’t going to be a discussion when I tried to start one. And I told him that then he wouldn’t mind me not discussing our breakup. Then I left. We still haven’t spoken, but I will not be bullied. Not even by someone who is so normally kind and sweet.’

Allison nodded her head, processing everything, and could only think of one real question to ask.

‘Do you miss him?’

Lydia turned to her with her green eyes swimming in unshed tears. ‘Everyday, but if he can’t discuss things like an adult, share feelings, then we would be doomed anyway. I keep those to remind myself of possible futures lost. Stupid I know.’

Pulling Lydia into a hug, Allison allowed them to fall the the floor. ‘It’s never stupid. We take the hand we’re dealt. And that’s okay.’

Allison pushed the drawer closed, choosing to leave it exactly as it was for when Lydia felt strong enough to deal with everything in there. She had a feeling that was where everything related to Jordan had been placed.


End file.
